familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Rowan County, Kentucky
Rowan County ( ) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 23,333. Its county seat is Morehead. The county was created in 1856 from parts of Fleming and Morgan counties, and named after John Rowan, who represented Kentucky in the U.S. House and Senate. With regard to the sale of alcohol, it is classified as a moist county—a county in which alcohol sales are prohibited (a dry county), but containing a "wet" city, in this case Morehead, where package alcohol sales are allowed. History It is believed that Rowan County was first explored in 1773 by a party of surveyors from Pennsylvania. The first settlement was established in Farmers, a town 10 miles west of Morehead. Its population rapidly increased due its fertile farming land and proximity to water sources. Additional settlers came to Rowan County from Virginia in the late 18th century after being awarded land grants at the end of the American Revolutionary War. Clearfield was the second settlement established in the county, being colonized by a Virginia aristocrat named Dixon Clack in the early 1800s. It accommodated the first sawmill in the county. In 1854, Morehead became the third community to be settled in the area. Colonel John Hargis founded the city after purchasing land in the county, naming it after governor James Morehead. Rowan County came into existence in May 1856, seceding from Morgan County and Fleming County. It was divided into four districts with Morehead being declared the county seat. In 1896, a tax was levied on Morehead, sourcing it with the revenue needed to construct hard surface roads. The road system was extended to Farmers by 1920. In the summer of 2015, Rowan County attracted national attention when County Clerk Kim Davis refused, on grounds of religion, to follow a court order requiring her to issue marriage licenses to same-sex couples. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.3%) is water. Its highest point is "Limestone Knob" at about above mean sea level. Adjacent counties *Lewis County (north) *Carter County (northeast) *Elliott County (east) *Morgan County (south) *Menifee County (southwest) *Bath County (west) *Fleming County (northwest) National protected area * Daniel Boone National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 23,333 people, and 7,956 households residing in the county. The population density was . There were 10,102 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 96.1% White, 1.5% Black or African American, 0.1% Native American, 0.8% Asian, 0% Pacific Islander, and 1.0% from two or more races. 1.3% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,956 households out of which 19.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.20% were non-families. 27.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.91. The age distribution was 20.30% under the age of 18, 23.50% from 18 to 24, 25.90% from 25 to 44, 20.00% from 45 to 64, and 10.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. Both the unusually large portion of the population in the 18-to-24 range and the relatively low median age are mainly because of the presence of Morehead State University. For every 100 females there were 94.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,081. Males had a median income of $26,777 versus $20,104 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,888. About 15.90% of families and 21.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.80% of those under age 18 and 16.20% of those age 65 or over. As of 2014, the county had 14,263 registered voters. Of these, 9,394 were Democrats, 3,929 were Republicans, and 626 listed themselves as members of other parties. Politics Rowan County is known as a swing county. It went Republican in 2000, 2012, and 2016, and Democratic in 2004 and 2008, but in all those elections the winning candidate won by small margins. Media *''The Morehead News'' – local paper *WMKY – Morehead State University radio *W10BM - TV *''Rowan Review'' – local online news *''The Trail Blazer'' - Morehead State College newspaper Communities Cities *Lakeview Heights *Morehead (county seat) Census-designated place *Farmers Other unincorporated communities *Clearfield *Cranston *Elliottville *Gates *Haldeman *Hayes Crossing *Hilda *Paragon *Pelfrey *Rodburn *Sharkey *Smile *Triplett *Wagner Corner See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Rowan County, Kentucky References ;Specific ;General * http://abc.ky.gov/NR/rdonlyres/AA731626-9F43-4213-91BD-60F6FFBD451B/0/WetDryMap082008.pdf External links *The Kentucky Highlands Project *Rowan County Sheriff's Department Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Rowan County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:1856 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1856